Movable information sheet display arrangements are old (U.S. Pat. Nos. 694,001, 854,069, 2,291,573 and 2,452,231). ln addition, information displays movable from a concealed position to a display position are old (see U.S. Pat. No. 694,001). Prior housing arrangements for containing index means and the track arrangements for controlling and limiting such index movement have not been found to be satisfactory.